Blood on The Risers
by PolosElite23
Summary: songfic...T for the lyrics read to find out! BTW...R&R! This is not a story to miss out on!


_**A/N: sad fic...got writers block and got an idea while brainstorming for no time for love...this what came of it...**_

_He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright.  
He checked off his equipment and made sure his pack was tight.  
He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar.  
You ain't gonna jump no more. _

He was falling. Into combat...or at lest he should be...he had been drafted. Sent to jump out of a perfectly good airplane...can you get any stupider?

His mind was racing. When he was in the plane. He thought of his girl and of the baby they were expecting.

_Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
He ain't gonna jump no more. _

He sighed. Life was supposed to be great he should be happy. He wasn't. He was scared...how you might ask? How can the great hedgehog be scared? No one isn't afraid to die.

He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Just go back and be with his princess.

_"Is everybody happy?" cried the sergeant looking up.  
Our hero feebly answered, "Yes", and then they stood him up.  
He jumped into the icy blast, his static line unhooked.  
And he ain't gonna jump no more._

He sighed again thinking of his family. His uncle, somehow, got married. His brothers had kids. And his sister veronica was expecting...life was good right?

Not in this hell hole called...war. They had been fighting the _Echidna for about a year now. Fending them off. Now they were attacking._

___He counted long, he counted loud, he waited for the shock.  
He felt the wind, he felt the cold, he felt the awful drop.  
The silk from his reserve spilled out and wrapped around his legs.  
And he ain't gonna jump no more.___

_His friend malarkey pulled him up_

_"time to jump" malarkey yells over the plane's engine_

_"sound off for equipment check!" his Sargent yelled_

___The risers swung around his neck, connectors cracked his dome.  
Suspension lines were tied in knots around his skinny bones.  
The canopy became his shroud, he hurtled to the ground.  
And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_"10 okay" yells one_

_"9 okay" yells another_

_"8 okay" yells another soldier _

_"7 okay" his friend buck yells_

_"6 okay" another yells_

_"5 okay" our medic yells_

_"4 okay" a man screams_

_"3 okay" Yells malarkey_

_"2 okay" sonic yells_

_"1 okay" yells the Sargent_

___The days he lived and loved and laughed kept running through his mind.  
He thought about the girl back home, the one he left behind.  
He thought about the medics and wondered what they'd find.  
And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_"go!" Yells the Sargent pushing him out of the plane_

___this is insane! __Sonic thinks. Trying to control his fall_

___The ambulance was on the spot, the jeeps were running wild.  
The medics jumped and screamed with glee, rolled up their sleeves and smiled.  
For it had been a week or more since last a 'chute had failed.  
And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_"The cute hasn't opened yet!" He yells into the frigged air_

_searching for the cord to save him he started tumbling_

___He hit the ground, the sound was "Splat," his blood went spurting high.  
His comrades they were heard to say, "A helluva way to die."  
He lay there rolling 'round in the welter of his gore.  
And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_His life flashed before his eyes. Still looking fro that cord._

_"were is it!" he yells nearing the ground_

___There was blood upon the risers, there were brains upon the 'chute.  
Intestines were a-dangling from his paratrooper suit.  
He was a mess, they picked him up and poured him from his boots.  
And he ain't gonna jump no more._

_She sighed contently cradling her child. She gulped wondering if he was alive or not._

_The army had left awhile ago. Sending a message hours later: have a foothold. High casualties._

_A letter was handed to her by a servent looking pale._

_"fr...from the wa...war department" looking troubled_

_her heart sank "thank you you may go" she said staring at the letter. Slowly opening it_

_We regret to inform you that your husband Maurice hedgehog has been severely injured in combat..._


End file.
